


Where it all began

by BabyBoy_Ozzie



Series: Flipped Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Characters, Daddy Jim Gordon, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Feminine male characters, Gay Characters, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Little Oswald Cobblepot, Little Rhys Nygma, M/M, Mainly lighthearted AU, Mpreg, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Queer Families, little Edward Nygma, mommy Bella, mommy kristen kringle, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoy_Ozzie/pseuds/BabyBoy_Ozzie
Summary: The Nygma, Gordon, Wayne, and Galivan families look back on fond memories; Including childhood, high school, pregnancy, and marriage.(An AU where some fan-favourite Gotham characters are married with kids)





	Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm X or BabyBoy_Ozzie, and this is my first fanfic on AO3 :)  
> This fic is based on a roleplay, where basically anything goes. Cue the insanity!

“Mama, who’s this?”.

Bella Nygma, formerly Bella Flynn, looked up over her steaming mug of hot chocolate, her soft gaze landing on her youngest daughter, Eleni, who was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor. “Who’s who, honey?” She waited until her glasses has defogged -contact lens’ could be such hassles- before she rose to her feet and made her way over to Eleni.

“This,” Eleni repeated, pointing to a monochrome photograph from one of the many photo albums strewn around the coffee table. After squinting for a few seconds, Bella moved to kneel down as a fond smile graced her lips. “Don’t you recognize your daddies, muffin?” She teased gently, scooping up said ‘muffin’ and placing her on her lap. Giggling, Eleni shook her head; Sending long, brown hair flying in every which way. “Nuh uh, they don’t look like daddy and dada!”.

“That’s because they’re very young, people change when they get older.” Bella nudged her daughter with her nose, “Now, why don’t you go play with Holden and Clary while I get dinner ready? They’re out in the back garden.”

Eleni bolted off without another word, leaving the blonde woman to giggle; She was openly grateful about her children’s close bond with one another, bickering and teasing were always kept to the very minimum. It certainly made 24/7 mothering a lot easier to handle.

With a sigh through her nose, Bella picked up the small photo. ‘They’re both so small, it’s almost unbelievable’, she turned on her heel and walked back through the open plan dining area to the kitchen, smile still bright on her face. She rested her elbows on the countertop, gazing at the photo of her, then three-year-old, husbands, in a daze until a familiar pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist.

“Hey Bells.” Kristen purred, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her wife’s neck. “What’ve you got there?”.

Blushing softly, Bella leaned into Kristen’s arms and held the photo in question up to the dim ceiling lighting. “My goodness…” The redhead breathed, the adoration in her eyes mimicking that of her partner’s. “Look at how precious they are~…”.

“They’re still precious Krissy, they’re our boys.” Bella gave a shy smile, earning her a gentle kiss on the ear.

“That they are darling.” Kristen sighed, “That they are…”.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! It was quite rushed as I'm away on holiday today and wanted to post at least one chapter before leaving, but the chapters to come should hopefully be longer/better :3


End file.
